User talk:Donauzze21/October 2011 Archive
Ahhh we are overlapping :P Ok so we starting to overlap now. I am going to merge the holiday dinner goals. But basically I am trying to eliminate the sub categories from goals and stopping the brackets, (brackets are usually only used for disambiguation like if an order and a goal chain have the sam ename but since we are putting goals chains into one it is fine just having goals at the end like: The Great Egg Hunt Goals, instead of The Great Egg Hunt (Goals) and to not have over compensative like having: The Great Egg Hunt Goals (Goals). I hope that makes sense. 05:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok I used your content (cause I am sure it was way better I am on robot copy paste mode) but my title and also try to not have a big pic on the top try to have the image and table of contents share the space. The table of contents can be annoying but still needed but it is terrible to not use the space. 05:12. October 1, 2011 No I am not deleting just redirecting also even if a page is blank you can pull up the old edits in the history. So nothing is really deleted unless we delete the page (and even then they can be undeleted). You can call anyone you want just don't forget to remove all categories when you turn a page into a redirect (or else the categories still keep them as link), and if you can: delete the subcategory of the goals you just merged into one, cause they are no longer needed if all on one page. The only subcategory we should have for goals is Category:Limited Time Goals. I was actually only doing the limited time stuff but then just started doing whatever. I have been looking for the goal icons I downloaded a bunch and I'll go back to that. So if you need icons either tell me which one you are looking for or look up in the photos I might have them already there. Hope that makes sense. 05:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I know you like to keep track but remember the wiki like basic articles and the categories are for viewers that is why we get this like the admin dashboard (there are a lot of helpful things there click the advance tab http://cafeworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:AdminDashboard), there is so many lists for tracking things. For a list of all redirects http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Redirect and if that is not enough you can create a page off your user name like User:Donauzze21/Redirect Links and list there the links you are keeping track of. I hope this helps if you are still concerned we'll think of another way that doesn't effect the categories. 05:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry bugging you one more time :P If it is ok with you I am gonna finish up with the last of the seasonal limited time goals/events tonight: Vday goals, St. Paddys goals and thanksgiving. Then I'll leave the goals alone for while since we are knocking elbows 05:43, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget to sign, I don't see the time stamp and it helps if i know if it is recent or not, but I rushing just incase it is recent. But yes, renaming files should be the same as articles, click the arrow on the edit button and select rename. Then you should be able to write the new name and the reason fr the name change, also this is very handy when wanting to move articles without having to copy paste and read categories, here is a link for more info http://community.wikia.com/wiki/HelpRename. 23:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Fried Turkey goals Are they really thanks giving goals or just happen to come out prior to the Thanksgiving turkey goals? I want to make sure before I merge if they are considered related then I'll keep them as one article with the 2 sets of goals if not just the one. But if the fried turkey is a goal available all year round I don't wan them related to cause confusion. What do you think/know? (surgery went well, going home on Monday, I been away like a month from home!) 05:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) K thanks 06:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so I figure when I get home we redo orders, right, orders we are missing the big images for too 06:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) No more!?!? is ther eany offical word all that mastering I have done well my cook book has gone wonky but I still see gold plates. Hmmm, I wonder maybe it has to do with the new Signature Dish? 06:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah seriously! I am like 8 dishes away from being fully master atm and I am missing only the last years anny dishes (which I will get some how mhahahaha). 06:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Just moved your archives for you, you had it as an article instead of your userspace name 06:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ha! nice, I know maybe we should just use 'Trouble in the Kitchen' as a default reason why we have errors 06:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Snowball Looks cute! 22:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Salad no worries! I am trying to add misssing goals sort-of I am not very good and kinda slow 06:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Goal template So we been sort of between goal styles but Here is an idea for one we can use for Goals for their own articles or for overview or both (I still can't decide if it is better to have only the goal chain or both goal chain and individual goals). What do you think? http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hollowness/Goal_Temple_draft (ps you can comment on the blogs too ). 07:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok I made the template for goals how to use is here: Cookbooklae:GoalTable. you can add as many or as little Goal Rows (and option to have reward or not) and all images have the option to be left blank in case we don't have a image at the time. If you have any questions of concerns let me know 07:01, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Have you had a chance to look at the template? 06:27, October 6, 2011 (UTC) No before it wasn't a template it was a draft this is a temple do you think it is easy to use enough (could you use it with the instructions I have there)? 07:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, as long as you can use it or else we could make it transfer like an infobox like I have it for the dishes and Template:CookbookTable and Template:CookbookRow 07:55, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Pics No I don't, the salad bar stuff was there from before :/ 06:02, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been adding borders, I have been saving pics of dishes from my wall (with border already there). At this time any pic will do we can fix upgrade later. 06:10, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Concept I was thinking of revamping the main page, here is a concept User:Hollowness/Sandbox What do you think? 10:49, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yum But I already have it BUT it does remind me I forgot to add it to the cookbook page 05:32, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I did it yesterday Cheese Ravioli, it just take a day or about 24 hours to show up on the auto fill on the search. 05:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Goal Items Ok, I started collecting goal item images and I am uploading some now, so please check images (Category:Goal/Parts Item Images and Category:Goal Icon Images) before adding cause it might already be there 07:31, October 7, 2011 (UTC) OH! and also I have a file for randmodishes now 07:33, October 7, 2011 (UTC) No using the new template :( well we don't have to implement it now, I am just buggin' you 08:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Categorizing Images So I started Cleaning up Images, I have made Subcategories for common images (Goal Images (goal scrnshots), Food (the white bg, gift scrnshot and recipe/cookbook scrnshot), etc). If you like you can help with this project anytime it will be a long term one for sure Images 09:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Under Construction So since I noticed you have an article that you said you are going to work on later I made an under construction template. Hope these help 13:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) 2 rewards Oh! I don't have the table compatible with that yet, I forgot. For now do 2 Goal Reward Rows till I fix/update it 02:29, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok updated they can have 2 rewards now 03:40, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I have a sample here: http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hollowness/Goal_Temple_draft (at bottom). 06:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Np and other things we need to add/fix/adjust lemme know 06:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, those free renovation goals look so great! I am very happy with the new template. The goals are really coming along soon all the single goal articles will be in a goal chain article and soon comes the missing goals *Gulp* I really hope we can get some images and goal details for all of them (old limited time is what I am worried about most). Pinky still hasn't back to me but I heard from Tara Misu she has been sick. If you need any Goal Icons that I haven't uploaded yet let me know so I can get them. And maybe keep a goal item image wish list even if we have a lesser quality, I'd like to upgrade later. I am gonna try to go to bed early my brother has a football game tomorrow 07:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Gluck, I used to hate speaking in front of people, if I know my topic I am good but man I still am horrible at writing tho 08:06, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Order Template Ok so I have a draft for a template for orders now, what do you think? http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hollowness/Order_Template_draft 06:52, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok I haven't made it a template yet I'll work on it today, Which do you want first rewards 1st or 2nd (or both)? Once oyu let me know I'll start making it a template. 22:08, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok so start ratings it is then! light blue or dark blue? and by the way you actually just edited my blog but I added the pic to the stub file stub means it needs to be built but if you like it better int eh other we can do that one but for templates you have to edit the template it self these are some maintenance templates if you like to make changes to them. 03:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Order Template Done! 06:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, I defiantly think the rewards should be with the table it looks a little odd separate (and remove the Rewards section so it looks like: 1 Details, 2 Getting Help, 3 Hints). And the big image should maybe as a thumb with a 250px size (so far for images (on the top right) we have been defaulting on articles are 250px, 300px, 350px, etc). 07:54, October 12, 2011 (UTC) For some reason the dark blue looks weird to me now... I think it is cause of small order it looks squished... or am I just paranoid?! 14:51, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Project Here is the new big project http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Cafe_World_Wiki:Project_Green_Eggs_and_Ham. Feel free to add to the list or get the needed things if you like. Please try to comment there for anything regarding the project so we all know where to find info and talk about it I am cc'ing Lovella too. 09:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Lovella still has then with 4 day timer on her account 23:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC)